Death of the Hanyou
by theamazingd
Summary: When Kagome gets the Inuyasha she always wanted will they really be happy?
1. Chapter 1

It has been several months since the Inu group's last encounter with Naraku. They had him cornered and were able to recover all of the jewel shards he possessed but unfortunately he was able to get away despite their best efforts. With the Shikon no Tama complete and Naraku nursing his wounds they are taking some time to recover both mentally and physically.

It was a warm summer night with a slight breeze and Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch in the Goshinboku tree. He loved this time of year. He would spend hours in the tree looking out over the forest enjoying the smell of the various blooming flowers and the other smells carried around on the wind.

This particular night though Inuyasha was deep in thought. He was thinking about Kagome again. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. She had stayed by his side through everything even when he said he still had to help Kikyo. Although he still had feelings deep down for his former love he was no longer in love with her. He sometimes would wonder if he ever was in love with her to begin with. He would often act with indifference towards Kagome when others were around but he really loved her so much it hurt sometimes. It hurt him that he could never seem to get anything right with her even when he would gather the courage to tell her how he felt. It would always come out wrong or he would mess up then she would normally sit him into oblivion and run off crying making him feel even worse. If Inuyasha hated anything in this world, more then Naraku, more then Sesshomaru; it was to see Kagome cry. Even when she would try to hide it he could smell her tears as she tried to hide them.

Inuyasha sighed heavily then looked back up at the stars when a wonderful scent came to his nose. It smelled like fresh flowers and the rain all at once. Inuyasha was becoming intoxicated with the scent when he remembered who it belonged to. "Inuyasha", Kagome yelled up into the tree. "Are you up there. Come down here please." Inuyasha shouted back, "Why don't you come up here!" Kagome's eye started to twitch but she tried to keep her cool. "Because you're 50 feet in the air and I can't jump that high!" Inuyasha grunted then jumped down to the ground right in front of Kagome startling her. He grinned evilly at Kagome earning him a questioning look before he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped up to his branch. This earned Inuyasha a quick yelp from Kagome as she flew into the air and then an evil glare from Kagome. "You know I would 'S' you 50 feet into the ground right now if I wasn't afraid of the branch breaking and falling." Inuyasha chuckled and then turned to face Kagome. His laughing immediately stopped as his gaze locked with hers. Kagome's face lost its former glare and harshness as they stared at one another as if trying to look into the others soul. "Umm Inuyasha?" "Ya" he dumbly replied. "You're holding me kind of tight." Inuyasha looked confused for a second then glanced down and saw his arm still wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist from where he jumped into the tree with her. He quickly released her and they both turned their heads away from each other. The light blush on each of their cheeks was hidden by the darkness of the night. Inuyasha was the first to recover and looked at Kagome whose head was still turned away from him slightly. He couldn't help himself as he stared at her once again. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. The moonlight helped to accentuate her features slightly. Her eyes sparkled brightly almost as if there was a small universe inside of them. He wanted, almost needed to reach out and touch her long silky raven locks that glowed more brightly then any light in the middle of the night. "Beautiful" he whispered aloud. Kagome turned her chocolate gaze back to him and replied, "What are you talking about, what is beautiful." Inuyasha came out of his trance realizing he accidentally said the word aloud. "Just the moon. What else would I be talking about." He said a little more harshly then he meant. "Oh" Kagome replied with a slight trace of disappointment in her voice. "Ya it is quite beautiful." 'Why can't I just tell her how I feel about her? Tell her how beautiful she is and how much I love her.' "So, what did you want anyway Kagome?" It was Kagome's turn to stutter. "Umm I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would see what you were doing." In reality she couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about him. How much she wanted to be with him forever and how much she really loved him. "Well it's none of your damn business wench!" He regretted it as soon as he said it. The hurt look in Kagome's eyes didn't help much either. "Put me back down now Inuyasha..please." Kagome replied coolly. Inuyasha not wanting to upset her any further did as she said and grabbed her again and took her back down to the ground. Kagome quickly left his hold and turned her back to him. He could smell it again. Kagome's salty tears, she could never hide them from him even if she thought she could. Inuyasha took a step towards her but halted when she started to speak. "I just don't understand you sometime's Inuyasha. For a moment I almost thought…oh never mind. You will never understand how I feel. I just wish." "What Kagome" he whispered into the night. "I just..I just wish that sometimes you could be more like Hojo!" That being said she ran off into the darkness back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stood frozen for several moments. He thought better of giving chase to Kagome then leapt back up onto his branch. 'I had better let her cool off for awhile.' 'Is that what she really wants? For me to be more..like him' he thought sadly.

The next morning

Inuyasha walked back to the village. He pulled the door aside to Kaede's small hut to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede herself sitting around the hut eating some stew made for lunch. They all glanced up at him wearily as they saw him enter. "Where is Kagome" Inuyasha asked softly. Miroku sighed then answered his question, "She went back home Inuyasha, she was crying all night. Something happened that really hurt her last night. Any idea what that might have been?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "Shut up monk!" Inuyasha yelled back. "How the hell would I know?" Then he turned around and left the hut. The rest of the group sighed and exchanged knowing glances. "Wont he ever get it right?" Sango asked.

Later that night

Inuyasha snuck back into the village. It was extremely late and he knew everyone would be sleeping by now. He quietly slid through the door to the hut and looked around. Shippo was curled up the in corner with Kirara. Kaede was fast asleep on her sleeping mat. He then glanced over the rest of the room and saw the monk and demons layer curled up together on their now combined sleeping mat. Miroku laid on his back while Sango snuggled up to his body with an arm thrown over him and her head lying gently on his chest. Inuyasha sighed slightly. 'That could be me right now. That could be me with Kagome if only..I wasn't me.' He crept over the various bodies. He then crouched down in front of the now completed Shikon No Tama. "Forgive me my friends. But I need this. More importantly, Kagome deserves this." He whispered softly to sleeping ears. He grabbed the jewel silently then crept out of the hut. He ran to the Goshinboku tree and sat down at its base. He rolled the jewel in his fingers watching it glow in the moonlight. He lifted his nose into the air and took a deep sniff enjoying the various scents of the night. He then lowered his head and looked out into the night. He could see almost everything perfectly and in such detail. Detail that none of his friends besides maybe Shippo or Kirara could ever comprehend. He sighed heavily. 'I will miss this so much' he thought. 'But for Kagome…I will do anything.' He closed his eyes tightly savoring his last moments. Things couldn't be the same anymore. Not if he wanted Kagome to be with him as he wished down to the depths of his soul. He closed his hand around he jewel. A brilliant pink glow illuminated the night. Bringing light to the entire forest for a brief moment before it faded. The hanyou Inuyasha…was no more.

Ok that is it for now. This is my first fanfic so please let me know if you guys like it or if you think there is something I should change. I am leaving the rating at M because although there is no M material in it right now there might be some later in the story so it is just in case. I want to give my thanks to WaterGoddess9who was nice enough to beta read this for me and give some feedback. Well let me know how you like it and tell your friends!


	2. Chapter 2

It was another rainy Friday afternoon. The girl walked home slowly, not even bothering to try to keep dry. What was the point? She was

already soaked to the bone. Besides she always loved being in the rain. It instilled a much wanted calm in her. After an all too short ten

minute walk back home Kagome now stood at the bottom of the stairs to her family's ancestral shrine. She looked up the stairs. At least

as far as she was able to see. The last two minutes of her trip had really been a hassle. She loved the rain but when it was raining so hard

that you could only see five feet in front of you and your face was pink with a light sting from the force of the rain; any fool knows its time

to go inside. "Damn, why did they have to build this thing on a mountain? Couldn't they have built it on a flat piece of ground down here

so you didn't have to climb these endless stairs to get to the shrine?" After attempting to blow up at her bangs, which only resulted in her

sputtering out rain water from her mouth Kagome rolls her eyes at her own foolishness and starts to climb the stairs. It had been almost a

week since she had left the Feudal era and she was just about ready to head back. "Stupid insensitive Inuyasha." She muttered to herself

as she could see the last few steps of the stairs. Keeping her head down to avoid the blistering rain and wind she pushed forward. After

reaching the top stair she looked down and saw a pair of brown loafers. More surprising was that the rain had suddenly stopped.

Relieved to be out of the rain but obviously confused she slowly let her graze follow up the body starting with her fathers old brown

loafers that he used to wear when he was alive. Next she saw an obviously new pair of blue denim jeans that seemed to fit well with the

muscular legs. As her gaze continued upwards she saw a red short sleeved shirt that clung to a tight body. Then she saw nothing. Nothing

except deep, dark, penetrating violet. Kagome felt as if her body couldn't move. This powerful gaze made her feel exposed as if

someone was seeing straight into her soul. As if often does, this shock passed quickly. Taking into account the visible features as well as

the face that obviously belonged to the man she loved; she stuttered out, "Inuyasha?" With the normal cocky attitude that always seemed

to lace his words he replied, "Welcome home sunshine. What took ya so long?" Switching the umbrella to his other hand Inuyasha

quickly presented a single white rose directly under Kagome's nose which he had held behind his back. Rearing back at first out of reflex,

Kagome quickly noticed the rose and reached out with a shaky hand; gently receiving Inuyasha's token. Faster then she knew a ball

quickly formed in her throat and she was barely able to whisper out a soft, "thank you". She didn't know what to think at that moment.

Never in a million years would she have ever thought that Inuyasha would be there waiting for her in the rain wearing some of her father's

old clothes not to mention the rose. Her past resolve instantly broke, her past anger left as soon as it had arrived almost one week past.

Suddenly it dawned on her, like she had been hit by lightning. "In..Inuyasha, what happened to you?" With a small wink he coyly replied,

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Reaching out quickly, Kagome grabbed a fistful of his hair, bringing it in front of his face for his

inspection as if he didn't already know; obvious shock written across her face. "Your human! I, I mean; how did this happen, why?" The

former look of amusement wiped from his face he replied, "I'm a human now. You said that you wished I could be more like that human

boy. So I used the Sacred Jewel to grant me my humanity. Now here I am." Kagome stared at him in complete shock; faces almost

touching under the mid-sized umbrella in the middle of the rain. She followed his finger as he slowly raised his right hand up, grazing a

finger across the soft petals of the rose. Leaning down, breathing steadily and softly into her ear he whispers, "I would have never have

thought to have given you this flower before. I took it from your mother's garden when I came out to wait for you. Also, I would have

never done this." Cupping her chin with his right hand, tilting her chin upwards slightly; staring into her eyes; he leans down and kisses her

lips softly. Softer then the flower she dropped when she felt him press his lips against hers. Softer then her hands as they instinctually

began to wrap around his lower back as she began to return the kiss. She never expected her first real kiss with Inuyasha if she ever had

one would be anything like this. She was expecting something firmer, harsher, and rougher. This kiss was soft and sweet, everything that a

girl dreams their first kiss will be.

Suddenly without warning, Kagome broke the kiss; running inside crying as Inuyasha stands there in his spot wondering what was

happening. Turning to run after her he heard a soft crunch. Squatting down Inuyasha picked up the now ruined rose that he had given to

Kagome. The stem was broke in half and the bottom half of the flower was crushed. He walked inside slowly, removing the loafers as he

entered the house. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be stunned. Out of all the things that would happen he did not expect Kagome to kiss

him, only to run away crying to her bedroom. There was only one way to get to the bottom of it and it resided at the top of those stairs

and through the door to her bedroom. He cracked open the door to see her sitting on her bed, her hands clasped in her in lap.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he hesitantly took the four steps it took to stand beside the weeping girl. "Kagome what's wrong? I'm

sorry I kissed you like that. I didn't think it would upset you like that. It was stupid of me to think you would still be interested in me after

all of the things I have done to you." The young woman's sobbing ebbed slightly as she gave him a heartbroken glace that made his

stomach tighten up instantly. "Inuyasha why? Why did you do this? You wanted to be a demon so deeply. Your greatest desire was to

cast aside your human blood and become like your father. Why did you give up your dream?" Inuyasha chuckled softly as he knelt down

in front of Kagome; like a father who is going to explain to their child that there really is nothing under the bed. He runs his thumb across

her red checks, removing her salty tears. Looked into her eyes softly he shakes his head slowly. "You're wrong Kagome. You're so very

wrong. I lived out my greatest desire five minutes ago at the top of the stairs to this shrine. My dream Kagome….my dream is to be with

you and finally tell you that I love you Kagome. More then I ever thought I could love anything. I did not even truly understand what that

word meant before you." The smile that broke across Kagome's face could easily light up any room. "I love you too Inuyasha!" she

yelled as she leapt into his open arms hugging him as if she would never see him again. After their special moment of loving words and

caresses was over, Inuyasha rose to his feet slowly; Kagome's eyes following his every move. "Come on Kagome. Lets go on one of

those…what are they…ya dates!"


End file.
